The present invention relates to a lifting harness for lifting a load consisting of two or more essentially cylindrical objects of essentially the same size and weight in an upright position.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a lifting harness by which the loading and unloading of a vessel is made easier and more efficient and in particular unloading at the opening, i.e. the point where unloading is begun, of easily damaged goods, such as rolls of paper, in an upright position. Facilitation of the opening of unloading is achieved by leaving the lifting harness according to the invention in place on the rolls of paper when they are loaded so that it is ready to hand when they are unloaded at the port of destination.
At present the opening position in the cargo hold is usually loaded with rolls of paper in a horizontal position and each roll is fitted with an individual lifting sling. This requires the use of trucks equipped with swiveling gripping claws, but there are relatively few such trucks in use. If, on the other hand, the opening position is loaded with rolls in an upright position it would be necessary to use vertical lifting claws, but use of these is slow and easily results in damage to the adjacent rolls.